La forma de ver el mundo de Jhon Alejandro Thomas Perseo Greyson wanye
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia se ve una forma de vida mas ligero


La forma de ver el mundo de Jhon Alejandro Thomas Perseo Greyson wanyer Luthort Ken

En esta historia no pondré los mensajes de siempre y la historia tendrá la estructura similar al de la aventura de Ramiro.

* * *

Seguire usando la misma forma de escritura y la misma temática que da mucho de si ahora sin mas que decir que comience la aventura y espero que les guste.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro, Dana, Darío

* * *

Hola Me llamo Jhon Alejandro Thomas Perseo Greyson wanyer Luthort Ken me de mi nombre me cogí Jhon mi apodo general es Jat dentro de mi familia me apodan baby bat tengo 12años y yo voy al colegio Howardas voy en sexto debido a mi herencia mágica también la de semidios y el echo de que soy un Halfa , talon,kriptoniano mas a mi al contrario de mi otro padre no me afecta el mineral y mi papi me dijo que era porque me dieron invulnerabilidad, además de que tengo el don del liderazgo y otro don raro pero aparte de eso es mortal y demasiado fuerte. también tengo un Tio/ hermano llamado Damian mejor conocido como minibat y una hermana llamada Monica mejor conocida como mini bird ella tiene las mismas cosas que yo pero ella no es tan letal además de que tenia la capacidad de saber cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad y un don de sanación rápido. Mi hermana nacio en la tibia primavera mientras yo naci en invierno además de que tengo un pokemon mi hermana también tiene el mio es un Arceus y el de ella un Eon a los cuales llamamos Teseo y Anubis.

* * *

Aparte de eso tengo 5 amigos en realidad los cinco son especiales: Uno es un meta

( Hombre lobo completo) otro es uno de Slifering, uno de los de la escuela de otro ex mortifago y Daniela ella es la hija de Zeus y yo un hijo del mar a mi no me gusta esta diferenciación por las reglas del campamento respeto además muchos niños han intentado salir con ella mas parece que ella los rechaza parece que le gusta alguien mas pero yo ahí no entro y mi ultimo amigo es un animago .El me contacto hace un rato para decirme que este año estaríamos mas sueltos porque habría un evento raro.

Pero que los de primero si tendrían clases semi normales le agradecí por la información y fui a ver a mi hermana quien ya estaba lista con el material pero le faltaba la varita mágica ella entraría a primero junto con el hijo de mi tio DARIO y una amia de mi tio Ramiro yo creo que será muy divertido. En fin hoy vamos a ir a comprar el material para partir al colegio mi hermana y Lion estaban nerviosos por saber en que casa les tocaria pero ellos querían conmigo es decir en la misma casa pero yo le dige que no me importa en que casa le toca que yo la quería y le dije que lo mismo ocuria con la familia entonces le dije que fuera a la canoa y nos veriamos luego después de eso me subi con mis ex amigos y mi amigo animago tobi y mi amigo el lobo Romo y vi a mi amigo de Slifering Sebastián que estaba escribiendo algo entonces abri mi pergamino y mis dos amigos leyeron el mensaje era para recordarme de nuestra nueva integrante y que su madre ya sabe de su elección y su padre que le había intentado negarle su camino pero al final el había ganado y no lo molestaría era lo que el quería y eso me alegro el seguiría haciendo lo que hacen sus ex compinches para protegernos.

Entonces le conteste el mensaje guarde el pergamino y me prepare para bajarme y formarme para entrar e ir al

* * *

gran comedor para ver donde colocarían a los dos entonces me llego una premonición de ese par en mi casa además de que conocerán mis amigos y los hermanos de estos me parecía bien.

pusieron el sombrero nos sorprendio cuando dijo que setia el aura y le puso en la casa de los leones cuando llego el tueno de mi hermana el sombrero le pidió que pusiera su mano en el a los demás les sorprendio pero a mi no ya que en el año que entre fue lo mismo entonces el la puso en mi casa yo me levante porque ella se quedo paralizada entonces vi a sebas escribiendo en el pergamino que lo veria luego yo le conteste que si. Después de eso mi hermana me pregunto si ella seguiría al perfecto y yo negué con mi cabeza le explique que ellos dos eran mis apadrinados y les dije que ellos irían conmigo yo les mostraría el castillo ella no lo creyó pero yo le saque lo que me dieron que el documento que lo atestigua en realidad era una copia que me hice la real la deje en casa vi que mi hermana me dio la razón y le dijo a Lion y el entendió y se queda hasta que se fueron los otros vi a Lina ella es de segundo pero es especial y yo la aprecio luego se levantaron todos

* * *

Nos encontramos con mis amigos exceptuando Sebastian pero sabia que a el lo veria luego esperamos a que todos estuvieran en las salas comunes para ir a la sala de los ministeres para ver a mi grupo una vez confirmado vi a mis protegidos (porque es verdad que lo son ) preguntando ahora done irían ellos yo les dije que seguían conmigo porque mañana no habría clases para nadie ells dos lo veian raro pero yo les explique que era porque mañana llegaban otras escuelas con la misma cantidad de alumnos de todos los cursos para empezar juntos y lo que les dije era cierto porque yo era el alumno de confianza junto con mi grupo merodeador la cual llame Meta merodeador además que mi hermana no es tonta en fin les dije que me siguieran y llegamos donde Reclaw y vi que nos estaba experando le salude y le pedí que me siguiera luego llegamos a Slifering y vimos a Sebas listo y le incline la cabeza para darle a entender que fueramos pero el me paro y vi al hermano pequeño con el y yo le indique con la cabeza a los mios y lo entendio y nos movimos todos juntos y Sebas me explico lo de su padre y hermano mayor le hizo mas que su hermano menor tuvo voluntad y le dijo que el no estaba de acuerdo y el no iba a apoyar eso.

* * *

Después me pregunto como explicaríamos este lio pero yo le dije todo y el estuvo de acuerdo, llegamos con los demás hicimos una iniciación de ingreso al grupo a los nuevos integrantes les hicimos firmar las lealtades (aunque yo se que mis encargos no me traicionaran pero por si acaso) les enseñamos los hechizos defensivos entre eso el expectropatronus que todos lo hicieron bien aunque se cansaron yo sabia que los dos ya venían con una base pero les faltaba el patronus, pociones y vuelo porque en casa ya sabían hacer los demás hechizos también transportarse pero sabían las reglas en fin cuando acabamos nos despedimos y fuimos a los dormitorios .Al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno vi que mi hermana y Lion estaban con otros niños haciendo amistades hasta que llegaron las lechuzas ellos dos vieron maravillados el correo yo vi que había llegado la prensa de varios mundos para mi asi que lo recogi vi que mis encargos se sorprendieron por tener paquetes para ellos yo les dije que eso se vuelve rutina entonces preguntaron si podría dejarles el periódico les di uno a cada entonces me fije en la masacre de mortifagos incluso vi el ex amo descuartizado yo me acuerdo cuando me deshice de los horrocruse y fue hace 3 años entonces pensé estamos a salvo por ahora entonces vi una carta que decía:

* * *

Hola hijo supongo que estas leyendo la noticia pues de digo que lo que dice es cierto antes que preguntes sobre el padre y el hermano de tu amigo ellos ya estaban muertos antes de esta masacre quiero que sepas que ya avise para que tu grupo vaya a estar con su familia pero mejor que le dejes por un rato cuida a tus encargos y nos vemos en Diciembre antes de que preguntes nos ocupamos de eso te queremos hijo.

Fima: Papa ,Papi y Hermano mayor

* * *

Después de leer eso le escribi un mensaje general a mi grupo exceptuando a los hermanos de slifering que nos reuniéramos en la noche para salir y todos los otros me contestaron que si.

* * *

Luego le comunique a ellos que irían adelante que ellos saldrían detrás ellos me contestaron que vale y gracias.

Después de que llegaron los de las otras escuelas vi que mi amigo tenia dos hermanos y les di a firmar ellos dudaron pero al ver a su hermano asentir firmaron luego hablaron mentalmente mi hermana les contesto y ellos se animaron a hablar con ellos, nosotros los dejamos y nos pusimos al dia Entonces me pregunto si podia ir no porque le gustara sino por sebas entonces le dije que me siguiera y fuimos a hablar con la directora y vi que ella tenia esa mirada de decirme que ya tenia el permiso junto a mi grupo y que fuera a hacer mi baúl de viaje y lo dejara fuera ella se acercó y me dijo que no va haber guerra pero que lo mejor era que fuera donde el ministerio para obtener los permisos de magia para mi y mi grupo yo lo entendí y le dije que partiríamos después de cenar ella asintió le escribi a mis amigos y a pesar de la tristesa el me pregunto si podríamos ir juntos

Yo le respondi que si pero que hiciera su baúl y el escrbio ok.

* * *

Entonces yo fui a mi habitación e hice mi baúl le pedi al elfo domestico que por favor me tragera comida para llevar y unas galletas para picar mas tarde y asi lo hizo esperamos a la hora de cenar para ir a nuestras mesas incluso los invitados tenían una sin embargo recibieron un mensaje de la directora diciendo que ella escribió al resto de mi grupo que fuéramos a su oficina que nos estaba esperando ya había puesto mi baúl en la puerta de flish mi

* * *

hermana no lo entendia mucho pero le dije que me siguiera y mi ellos me siguieran

Y asi fue entonces llegamos y vimos que nos esperaban entonces todos ellos estaban nerviosos entonces la vimos y se nos salieron unas palabras en voz baja en griego antiguo pero la Diosa nos escuchó más espero sentada los otros estaban nerviosos nosotros entramos se cerró la puerta entonces ella se nos acercó al ver que nosotros estábamos nerviosos entonces ella hizo un saludo general y un resumen de ella luego ella nos preguntó a los 4 si quería que nos quitara el glamour le dijimos que si pero luego de vuelta y así fue sebas no le sorprendió pero a los otros si entonces se fijaron en que el color de ojos mi hermana y los míos eran como el océano Daniela tiene el color de ojos como el cielo después estaba Lion que tenia los ojos marrones oscuros como las llamas infinitas del infierno ellos preguntaron de nosotros pero antes de contestar fue la profesora quien les recordó el verdadero negocio y ella les dijo que irían al funeral y después irían a un museo allí les explicarían y que ella ya se encargo del tema de la magia que ahora ya tenían libertad mágica entonces comieron lavaron los dientes y salieron por la puerta

* * *

principal donde les esperaba un taxi raro para el grupo entonces les explicaron ella ,los animales y que las maletas se quedarían en el taxi que mientras iban al funeral y cuando estuvieran ellos irían a otro lugar. Asi se hizo la madre de ellos les dijo que estaba triste por su hijo mayor y esposo pero estaba feliz por el camino de ellos que su camino no habría dictadores temibles pero que ella estaría sola y esperaba que en algún tiempo la visitaran y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron al vehiculo ellos vieron que sebas y su hermano Simon estaban conteniéndose de llorar pero la diosa les dijo que es mejor que se contengan ahora que ya estaban en el museo pero que luego será el mejor tiempo para el luto ella ellos solo asintieron y le preguntaron un poco de la historia de ellos ella les conto que todo tiene su inicio después de la guerra entre los semidioses habían de todos los hijos de dioses los 3 grupos mas importantes eran los hijos de Zeus poseidon y hades quienes al ver que su gresca era de una magnitud grande se creó un tratado pero antes de ser sellado nacieron 4 pequeños que eran los hijos de este dios para resumir un poco esos 4 fueron separados vivieron la perdida de sus familias tuvieron diferentes puntos de ver el mundo pero juntos eran y son imparables pero pasare eso por un momento después de la separación de los bebes por poco se

* * *

crea un genocidio porque se entro en una época oscura y necesitábamos una luz se creo un bebe que tenia el icor de los 3 dioses el también fue querido y dotado y fue como una esperanza después de eso pasaron12 meses se reagruparon los hermanos la familia crecio y bueno resulta que ellos son decendencia de dos de los 3 dioses.

Ella nos dijo entonces fuimos a descansar pero vi que Daniela quería decirme algo asi que ella me pregunto si podia ir con ella yo asentí.

* * *

Esperamos a llegar al museo y ella nos dijo que antes de seguir comeríamos algo nosotros vimos que nuestras maletas no estaban pero la diosa de la magia dijo que ella ya se ocupó de las maletas y que luego iríamos a la sección de los dioses griegos el grupo no lo entendia porque le emocionaba esa sección pero después recordaron que estaban tratando con seres griegos asi que se fueron al baño y a desayunar Daniela y yo fuimos cada quien al baño una vez ahí me puse en pensar en que a mi me gusta la hija de Zeus pero yo dudo que me dejen estar con ella.

* * *

Después de la espera vi que ella también se cambio de ropa al traje de los dioses entonces le pregunte sobre que quería hablar y ella me explico lo que sentía y yo me quede ploff

Entonces ella le asusto el que no dije nada antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más la abrace ella sabe que por la forma que he sido criado no se expresar mis sentimientos pero ella lo entendía que de esta manera yo le digo lo que siento entonces le pregunte si quería ser mi novia ella dijo que ella quería pero el problema era su padre sin embargo yo le dije que veria hablar con Zeus porque el quería después de volver vieron que todos se cambiaron de ropa comimos y seguimos a la diosa mis dos encargos iban cogidos de las manos me hablo mentalmente y yo le conteste que yo también estaba con novia y ella vio a Daniela de mi mano y bueno resumamos lo que queda.

* * *

Me enfrente a la verdad acompañe a mis amigos a casa

Enfrente al dios Zeus y al final me case con la persona que mas amaba y mi familia esta mas unida a y tuve hijos en realidad estoy feliz.


End file.
